1. Field
Example embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using a plurality of etch stop layers.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Nowadays, semiconductor devices are required to be highly integrated and to be highly densified. The semiconductor devices may include a lower conductive pattern, an interlayer dielectric layer formed on the lower conductive pattern, and an upper conductive pattern formed in the interlayer dielectric layer. The upper conductive pattern may be electrically connected to the lower conductive pattern through an opening formed in the interlayer dielectric layer.
When forming the opening in the interlayer dielectric layer to expose an upper surface of the lower conductive pattern using an etch process, the upper surface of the lower conductive pattern may be damaged by the etch process. Additionally, the upper surface of the lower conductive pattern may be oxidized by a chemical reaction with hydroxide or oxygen contained in the interlayer dielectric layer.
Recently, an etch stop layer has been formed between the lower conductive pattern and the upper conductive pattern to reduce the etch damage or the oxidized phenomenon of the upper surface of the lower conductive pattern.